


Amacha Tea

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Mindless Fluff, Modest Teenagers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Rantaro is a calm, relaxed boy who wants to bask in the scenery and enjoy his tea, and Tenko is an energetic, hyperactive girl who wants to do more than that.





	Amacha Tea

Rantaro is enjoying his time with his girlfriend. Right now, they’re in a beautiful garden and he’s sitting on a cafe-style chair with a small table for two, sipping up some of his amacha tea. In the middle is some biscuits to go along with their tea. It really is a relaxing atmosphere, everything fits together… Well, except for Tenko, the only thing that seems to fit about her is the ribbon she has on her head that looks natural with the flowers; other than that, she was a polar opposite to the relaxing mood. 

Leaning on the edge of her seat, she points to the ground and gleams, “Rantaro! Look at that ladybug! It’s so small and cute, it reminds me of Himiko.”

“I don’t think she’d like hearing that…” Rantaro chuckles.

“Oh my gosh,” Tenko gasps and jots for a biscuit, “Some of these biscuits are in the shape of hearts! How cute!”

“I thought you’d like them-” Rantaro gets cut off as Tenko jumps off her seat- causing it to fall to the ground- and kicks at the air, letting out a fearless roar. “Master says I have to exercise for at least seven minutes every five hours our I’ll lose some of my Neo-Aikido power,” she explains and begins to throw punches.

“Um… I guess you could-” Rantaro stops talking as he sees that he hasn’t caught Tenko’s attention during her training. “Um… You could… you could…” he begins to grow dizzy trying to keep up with her shifts of attention and running from place to place. “Oh, have you finished your training? Did you find a nice looking flower? Um- um- well maybe you could- uh…” all the new topics she brought up was spinning around his head, “Yeah, these chairs do look nice- oh, a butterfly? That’s cool- um- yeah, I agree. Maybe you could… just…” 

Seeing that he’s not managing to catch her attention and she keeps on throwing new discussions at him, he stops shifting his eyes to meet her and instead closes them, taking a deep breath. Exactly when she sat on her seat for the third time, before she could get back up, he breaths out and quickly cups her cheeks, forcing her to make eye contact with him. “Tenko, calm down and enjoy your tea.”

Seeing her shoulders droop into relaxation, he slowly brings his hands back. She’s been frozen in her seat for a good three seconds, so he’s sure he’s calmed her. Or maybe… something on the table caught her eye. She sips a bit of her tea and smacks her lips as if increasing the flavour and speaks, “Hey, Rantaro…”

He closes his eyes and continues to smile although knowing that her energy is about to go from one to a hundred again very soon. 

“This is amacha tea, right? You made sweet tea?” 

“Yes, I made sweet tea.”

“This tea is so good, it must be because you’re sweet yourself.”

Rantaro blushes a bit and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, “I’m- I’m sure that that’s not why…”

Before he can say more, she adds on with a warm smile and a much more serious tone, “Thank you for being patient with me, you really are sweet. I know my high energy could annoy people, it has even driven some people away from me, so… thank you for staying with me. Thank you for helping me see that not all males are human scum and… thank you for helping me improve myself and progress, even if that progression is slow.”

He feels his heart give an extra beat at that moment, feeling a sudden warmth that made that bit of blush he had spread fully throughout his cheeks. “You’re welcome, and… thank you too for giving me a chance. Also, I’m not the one making the tea good, it’s because of you and how sweet you are. ‘Amacha’ has ‘cha’ in it for ‘Chabashira’, you know.”

“What!? N-no, I’m not the sweet one! It’s- it’s because of you! Ah…” she blushes heavily and brings her head down from embarrassment.

“No, I’m not special enough to be that sweet, it’s definitely because of you,” Rantaro brings the compliment back to her. At this point, the two have started a war of modesty.

Realizing something, Tenko lifts her head up and counters, “Wait! The word ‘amacha’ has ‘ama’ in it for ‘Amami’!”

“So… you’re implying that we’re sweet together?” Rantaro asks.

Tenko nods her head and smacks the table, “Yes! Wait… saying that is even more embarrassing…”

**Author's Note:**

> These are good children but why are they drinking amacha tea like it's a normal beverage? Why are they doing this? Why have I done this to them? It's for the ship... It's all for the ship.


End file.
